


In Still Nights

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's alone in his shift at Starbucks with a guy in a wheelchair.</p>
<p>It feels rather lonely.</p>
<p>Until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Still Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/gifts).



> I know you've had a few other stories with this prompt, but who doesn't love one more?

Starbucks shouldn’t be open this late. It’s 5:30 and Erik is utterly alone.

Well, not quite.

There’s one guy in the store, sitting at one table with his wheelchair with his back on the same side as the door. Not that it opens.

The man, Erik can’t remember his name right now, has been there for most of Erik’s shift. There’s a cup in his hand that he’s slowly sipping at odd intervals, and a book.

It all looks rather lonely.

Erik’s Jewish and so Christmas doesn’t mean anything to him, but for the other ninety percent of the country or so, it means something special.

Maybe this guy is Jewish? No one should be that lonely to have nowhere to go on Christmas Eve.

But that isn’t what Erik should be focusing on right now. He’s closely alone - small mercy - and without anyone else around, he needs to get started on inventory.

He walks out from behind the counter and starts to tally what’s there when the man sitting there says, “Aren’t we a pair?”

And then Erik has to wonder if they are a pair at all. Erik’s not missing anything by working tonight. In fact, he’s getting overtime.

“I’m not sure. I’m Jewish, so tomorrow’s just another day.” 

“Can’t say the same for me. I’m just here, with my work, and my sister’s stuck in the Alps.”

“Her life is so hard,” Erik quips, before he realizes how rude that must sound.

“It rather is since she’s broken a leg and can’t leave a hospital. But I’ll make do.”

Erik’s never felt like a bigger ass than he does right now. “Would it help if you had some company tomorrow? Store’s closed so I know I’m free.”

“And what,” the man says, “would we do?”

“Movies and Chinese food?”

He laughs now, and Erik smiles before he says, “But I asked you out without getting your name.”

“Well, it’s Charles, and I think I’d like to spend the day with you.” There’s a very wide grin from Charles now, and Erik can’t help but return it, suddenly feeling pleased with himself.

“We could start early. Once I finish closing up. I think there’s _Fiddler on the Roof_ at the little indie place up the street.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Charles agrees, before he moves away from the table, taking his cup with him to the trash.

Erik maybe thinks it’s the most wonderful feeling he’s had all December.

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for the quick work.


End file.
